


Baby Roman Godfrey

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Baby Roman, Being call Mommy, Breastfeeding, F/M, Olivia is dead, Turn into a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if Destiny accidentally turn Roman into a baby by accident and you have to take care of him until she finds a spell to fix him .
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Breastfeeding. If you don't like it and don't read it

Um. We have a huge problem, Destiny said.

What wrong, You asked?

I accidentally turn your boyfriend into a baby and now I don't know how to turn him back, Destiny said .

How You asked?

I was working on a spell. When Roman walk threw the door and I had said it and then shit happen, Destiny said .

Fuck, You mumbled .

Then you heard Roman crying in the background.

Please hurry and bring some baby clothes and a diaper for him bc when the spell happen and Roman is butt naked, Destiny said.

I'm on my way, You said.

Thank you so much, Destiny said.

I'm here now, You said .

He is in my bedroom and please try to make him stop screaming his head off, Destiny said.

When you had walked into Destiny's bedroom. There was Baby Roman on the bed butt naked and crying his eyes out .

Shh it's going to be ok, You said as you pick him up and rock him until he calms down .

Mommy, Roman said as he hides his face in your neck. 

Mommy is here now and it's going to be ok, You said .

Let's get you dress, You said as you lay him on the bed and put a clean diaper on Roman. 

You put a black onesie on him and black pants and socks. 

There you go, You said as you buckle him into the car seat that you brought with you.

Mommy, Roman whined .

Shh, You said as you put a pacifier into his mouth.

Call me when you find a spell, You said .

I will and have fun taking care of Roman, Destiny said .

Godfrey Mansion.

I'm glad to be home, You said as you sit Roman car seat on the floor.

Let's get you out of there, You said as you unbuckle him from the car seat.

Roman moves in his sleep but he didn't wake up.

You gently lay him on the couch and put pillows by him so Roman won't fall off.

One hour later.

You were playing on your phone. When a cry came threw on the baby monitor.

Mommy is coming, You said as you pick Roman up from the couch.

Shh, it's ok, You said as you rub his back in comfort.

Ew, You need a diaper, You said .

Roman moves in discomfort and starts to cry.

You lay him on the couch. You take off his pants and unbuttoned his onesie and take off his dirty diaper.

Now I smell like pee, You said .

Roman giggles .

Is that funny, You said as you tickle his stomach .

Mommy stop, Roman said between giggles .

Soon as you touch his butt with the baby wipe.

The giggles stop and Roman began to cry again.

Ik that it's cold but mommy has to clean you well or you will get a rash, You said as you put a clean diaper and buttons his onesie and put his pants back on .

You throw away the dirty diaper and wipes.

There all better now, You said.

I'm hungry mommy, Roman said.

I'm going to fix you a bottle now, You said as you sit him up on the pillows.

You grab a clean baby bottle and the baby formula and mix up with water. You shake the bottle up.

You had grab one of those nursing pillows and put it around you.   
  


You lay Roman on it as you shake the bottle .

Mommy, Roman whined .

Shh. Here you go, You said as you move the bottle nipple to his mouth.

Soon as Roman lactated onto the bottle nipple and took one drink from it and began to cry.

What wrong, You said as you move the bottle away from him.

He continued to cry.

Shh, You said as you try the bottle again but Roman won't suck the nipple.

Ik that you are hungry, You said as you try the bottle again, and Roman moves his head.

I had a feeling that it would come down to this, You mumbled .

( WARNING Breastfeeding )

Roman was still crying his eyes out .

You already had your shirt off and move Roman closer to your breast.

Roman was about to start crying again when you put your nipple into his mouth.

He lactated on and begin to suck.

Roman opened his eyes and he continued to suck and look up at you.

There you go, You said as you run your finger threw his dark hair.

He closed his eyes as Roman begins to suck more faster and swallowing.

Slow down before you get choke, You said.

Soon as You said that. Roman had unlatched and begin to cough .

You had realized that he got choke. 

You lay him on your shoulder as you tap him on the back until .

Burp!

There all better, You said as you wiped his mouth .

Mommy, Roman whined.

How are you still hungry, You said.

You lay Roman back on the pillow and He tries to grab your breast with his little hands .

I'm going to be sore in the morning alright, You mumbled.

Roman face got red as he began to cry again .

Shh, You said as you move Roman to your other breast .

Roman was about to start crying again when you put your nipple into his mouth. 

He lactated on and begin to suck and his little hand was on your chest as he eats again.

45 minutes later.

Roman was finally asleep and he was using your nipple as a pacifier.

Now. How am I going to get him off without me waking him up, You thought.

You grab Roman’s pacifier off the couch and you remove your breast from his mouth.

Roman was about to start crying when you put the pacifier in his mouth.

There you go, You said as you rock Roman until he falls asleep in your arms .

Sweet dreams I love you, You said as you kiss him on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Breastfeeding and if you don't like it . Don't read it.

Peek a boo, You said as you uncover your eyes.

Roman continues to giggle.

Is that funny, You said as you tickle him on the stomach.

Mommy, Roman said as he still giggling.

You look over at the clock. 9:30 am.

Mommy is so sorry. Ik that you are hungry and I'm going to fix that, You said as you pick up Roman and lay him on of those pillows while you fix your shirt.

Mommy, Roman whined.

It's ok. Mommy is going to make it all better soon, You said as you move him to your breast.

He lactated on and begin to suck the milk.

There all better now, You said as you watch Roman open his eyes as he eats.

Roman looked up at you while he eats and begins to close his eyes.

45 minutes later.

Roman was still sucking a little bit but he fast sleep with your nipple in his mouth.

You removed your breast from his mouth and fix your shirt.

Roman begins to whine a little bit when he realized that your nipple wasn't in his mouth anymore.

Shh, You said as you put the pacifier in his mouth.

Roman had calm down as you began to rock him back and forth .

Sweet dreams, You whisper .


End file.
